


Power

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s02e22 Becoming Part 2, Gen, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday">Open on Sunday community.</a> Prompt was dizzy.</p></blockquote>





	Power

Xander is right, she should be resting. She's weak and her head is pounding, but she's determined to see this through. She's fading when suddenly she feels electrified. Something within is calling her. The world holds no mysteries, there is nothing she can't do and as the orb glows in front of her, it is child's play to make this magic her own. She casts the spell and for a second, she is a god.

After, she is drained and dizzy but exhilarated. She already knows which of Giles' books she's going to secretly study. She wants this feeling again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community.](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday) Prompt was dizzy.


End file.
